Lost
by Lynn Heartnet
Summary: America decides it would be a good idea to take a walk in the woods with his boyfriend. However his sense of direction has another idea.


"Alfred we're lost!" England was not known for being a particularly cheery person, but today he was looking a little extra annoyed. When his boyfriend and former charge The United States of America, had suggested they take a walk through the forest today to admire the snow he had thought no harm could come from it. He did not expect to get hopelessly lost in the middle of nowhere. "Bloody fool, I can't believe you didn't know where you were going!" he crossed his arms and stamped, a childish reaction but it made him feel better.

"I'm sorry Ig! I've been in these woods a million times before usually I can find my way back easily!" America sighed from a ways ahead where he was searching for landmarks.

"It's probably the blasted fairies, mischief makers..." England muttered, glaring out towards the setting sun.

"Fairies do not exsis- hah...look its getting dark so just be careful and I'll get us home..." America shouted, loosing his temper for a moment. He didn't want to fight with England, not now. They had to work together to get home and silent treatment from England was dangerous. They walked along quietly for awhile, England stayed behind America making displeased noises every once in awhile to express his annoyance and glaring at anything that dared get in his way. America rubbed at his temples and sighed, he had not expected this to turn out so badly. It had gone well enough at the start, they had hiked for awhile and admired how the forest was turned white with snow and cuddled for awhile. It was just when England suggested they head home and warm up that they had started quarreling. The sun continued to set and it got darker. Suddenly America heard England cry out behind him.

"A-Arthur?" he jumped and swung around to see the tiny blonde kneeling on the forest floor. "Artie baby are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine! Leave me alone!" England blushed, and pushed America harshly away. America flung England's hands aside and inspected him. There were tiny tears in the corner of his eyes, obviously what he had been trying to hide from America by pushing him.

"What'd ya do?" America asked.

"I-I just tripped...I think there was a rabbit hole and my foot slipped into it..." England stammered, trying to avoid America's gaze and holding his ankle. America moved his hands aside and pulled up his pants leg, his ankle was turning red and swelling.

"I think you twisted it..." America bit his lip, worried, and kissed England's forehead. His reward of course was England pushing him away again.

"S-stop treating me like a child you bloody twit! I'm fine!" He shakily stood, only to cry out in pain again and fall back into a crouch.

"Here...Artie calm down its ok..." America sighed and lifted his thin boyfriend onto his back, despite his protests. "Stop squirming and let me carry you! I won't treat you like a kid if you stop actin' like one, old man!" he yelled. England glared at him and fell into an angry silence.

Aw shit...that wasn't very heroic... America thought to himself.

"S-sorry..." he muttered, but England was silent, clinging to his back angrily. America walked for awhile, trying to ignore the angry silence coming from the Brit on his back.

"Hey, Iggy?" he asked, still no answer. "Look I'm sorry, this was all my fault, I guess I shoulda been more careful and I shoulda been walking closer to you so I coulda stopped you from tripping...and I didn't mean what I said, please don't be mad at me." when he got no response again he frowned and turned his head as far as he could to see his boyfriend's expression. He was met with the face of a slumbering England, fast asleep on his back. The warmth from America's body had lulled him to sleep in a matter of minutes, his face was calm and innocent. America grinned, his breath fogging up in the cold air. Artie sure did look adorable when he slept.

It was getting colder now that the sun had set, so America nearly shouted for joy when he saw the lights of his house in the distance. He was definitely a summer guy, normally during the winter he hibernated with his friend Tony and a couple of video games, but England liked the winter and the snow and ice. His face felt frozen, and he was shivering when he ran into the house.

England blinked and stared at the white ceiling above him.

"Huh?" he sat up, and got a hold of his surroundings: America's bedroom. "I don't remember coming home..." he muttered. Then he felt the dull pain in his ankle again, he brought his leg up to examine it and noticed that someone had put a brace on it.

"Mrmmm..." England turned to the sound of America mumbling in his sleep, the boy was still in his snow clothes and his glasses were still on, laying over the blankets with his head on England's lap. England felt a small grin warm his face and he ran his hand through America's dirty blonde hair and removed his glasses.

"Git...my hero." he laughed softly planting a kiss on his forehead.

* * *

**Much thanks to my girlfriend for sending me the picture that inspired this! We both talked about what was going on in the picture until we came up with this!**


End file.
